


Belonging

by Swordoftime



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordoftime/pseuds/Swordoftime
Summary: Another choice is made at the end of the first movie.





	

Alice stared at the bottle of jabberwocky blood in her hand.

"You could stay?" 

She glanced back up to the Mad Hatter. To the soft, hopeful look on his face. She had so much to do back home. So much to say. Things left undone and unsaid. She had to go home, didn't she? Back to petticoats and garden parties and being proper and doing as she's told. That was where she belonged. Only... she didn't belong. She had never belonged in that world that insisted she conform. So maybe, just maybe, she could stay. Stay with Hatter. It didn't sound like a terrible idea, in fact, it sounded like a perfectly splendid idea, when she thought about it. She would miss her mother, tremendously. But she knew, if she missed this chance, the chance to live her life in a way she never could before, she would regret it forever. 

So she smiled and answered the only way she knew how. 

"What a marvellous idea."

The End.


End file.
